


Virgin Blood

by Madangel19



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat likes to play with his food, Cannibalism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eye Trauma, Forced Servitude, Gen, Human Experimentation, I'm not sure lol, Murder, Physical Abuse, Poor Unfortunate Souls, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Survival Horror, Tentacle Rape, Torture, implied paperhat, insatiable hunger that can only be quenched by virgin blood, lots of bloody murder, will anyone survive?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: Every few hundred years, Black Hat gains an insatiable hunger that can only be quenched by virgin blood/meat. With technology and the help of Dr. Flug, he can have his prey come right to his door





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This should be fun

"This can't be the place," Melissa said as she stood before the huge mansion.

She and five other girls had met up at the same place talking about a good job listing. It would pay well and it included room and board, but this didn't look like the place. This was Black Hat Mansion, home of the notorious Black Hat. She had always heard tales of him and seen him occasionally on the news with his villainous commercials. Why would he be hiring young girls like herself. She glanced down at the flier and saw the ages recommended for the job. 20-25. That was…suspicious.

"I'm so excited! Do you think he's looking for a new apprentice?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Probably a new maid," Sam said with a chuckle.

"Do you think he'll interview us? I'm no good at those," the smallest girl, Meredith, said, gaining murmurs from the twins, Natalie and Natasha.

The girls continued to talk amongst themselves while Melissa stared at the ominous building. Something just didn't feel right.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the main entrance open and a young man in a lab coat came forward. For some strange reason, he wore a paper bag over his head. The man hurried forth and stood before the small group.

"Thank you so much for showing up, ladies. I'm so glad you emailed me about wanting to work here. Follow me and I'll lead you to where you are to meet with my boss," the man chimed despite sounding nervous. Melissa saw the nervous look in his eyes and frowned.

"Aren't you Dr. Flug?" Anna asked while bounding over to the man's side. as they made their way inside.

"I-I am, ma'am. Pleased to meet you," Dr. Flug replied while shaking her hand.

"What kind of job are we coming here for, sir? It was never specified," Melissa spoke up as they filed into a dark sitting room.

"Ahh, you'll find out eventually. Just wait here for now, ladies. I'll send in Black Hat real soon. He'll explain everything," Dr. Flug said while rushing out of the room.

Melissa watched him go, her frown getting bigger and bigger as she took in her surroundings. There were multiple large chairs surrounding a huge fireplace. Weapons of all sorts adorned the walls along with many portraits of Black Hat through the ages. The other girls continued to talk amongst themselves as they got seated, ignoring the ominous aura of the room. Something wasn't right.

 

"What are they like, doctor?" Black Hat asked while watching the girls over the camera feed in his office.

"Clueless, sir. One of them asks too many questions, but that doesn't really matter, does it," Dr. Flug replied.

"Perfect," Black Hat crowed, feeling his stomach growl violently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It begins

Melissa had just taken a seat when a door suddenly slammed opened and the lights dimmed. The rest of the group looked up in surprise at the newcomer to find Black Hat himself standing before them, teeth bared in a villainous smile.

"Good evening, ladies. The name's-"

"You're Black Hat! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Anna chimed while coming forward to shake his hand. Black Hat scowled at her and pushed her back with a lazy the flick of a wrist. The other girls giggled as Anna blushed in embarrassment. Black Hat rolled his eyes in annoyance before going back to his villainous smile.

"It seems that all of you know who I am by now and why you're here. You lovely ladies are here for a glorious purpose that only happens every hundred years or so-" Black Hat stopped short as a loud growl filled the air. He chuckled and straightened up a bit once the strange growl disappeared.

"It must be dinnertime," Meredith chimed.

"You are correct, my dear," Black Hat crowed while sauntering forward to stand before Meredith. Melissa quickly moved forward and stood between them, glaring at him. She didn't like the vibes he was giving off. Black Hat's smile turned into an annoyed grimace at the act.

"What exactly happens every hundred years, sir?" She asked while gently pushing Meredith away.

"An insatiable hunger consumes me and the only thing that can fix it is virgin blood. You six lovely virgins are very lucky to be here. I don't need to go out on a murderous rampage throughout the world anymore even though I would still love to do that," Black Hat said with a dark chuckle.

Meredith let out an anguished cry as she fell to her knees. Melissa felt her heart skip a beat at the announcement. She should have known better than to trust such a stupid job opportunity, especially one that specified a certain age. She could have ignored it, but she needed the money. 

"Oh, don't cry, dear. It's a waste of good suffering," Black Hat crowed while reaching out to pat her head.

"Don't touch her!" Sam cried out as she lashed out at him with a pocket-knife. Black Hat stared at her with a puzzled expression as she stabbed him in the chest. The puzzlement soon turned to a cruel smile as Sam stopped what she was doing. Steaming black blood coated her hands and chest.

"That was pathetic, dear," Black Hat growled while pulling her close, his eyes going red.

Sam cried out and tried to pull away, but it was useless. Black Hat turned his gaze on the remaining five and laughed wickedly as he tightened his grip on Sam, making her cry out even more as the sound of bones breaking filled the air.

"You can run and hide if you want, but you cannot escape, ladies. I will find and devour each and every one of you by the end of the night, " Black Hat said before sinking his teeth into Sam's shoulder.

Melissa didn't think twice before running to the nearest door. The other girls screamed in horror and went through different doorways. Melissa could still hear Sam's pained screams and cries for help echoing through the the mansion. She had to find a way out. She wouldn't be dying tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how wrong you are, dear Melissa
> 
> The next few chapters should be interesting >:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start off this murder fest with the twins :D

Natalie held on to her sister's hand as they ran down a seemingly endless hallway filled with priceless antiques displayed on pedestals. They had been running for what felt like forever.

"Where d-d-do we go, Natasha?" Natalie asked.

"I…I don't know. We…We have to stop," Natasha replied as they stopped.

Natalie fell to her knees in exhaustion. She still felt sick after seeing what had happened to that poor girl, Sam. There had to be some way out of here. There was always a way out. She looked around desperately and saw a stained glass window of Black Hat. They could smash that. Natasha followed her gaze and smiled before rushing over to a nearby bookshelf. She looked at its contents and grabbed a small statue of Black Hat.

"This will work. We'll get out of here for sure," Natasha chimed while preparing to throw the statue.

Natalie smiled and watched as her sister threw the statue. It stopped it in mid-air as a strange black fog surrounded it, making it fall to the ground. Natalie turned in horror and saw Black Hat scowling at them from down the hallway.

"Have you two lost your damn minds? That stained glass cost me a fortune! I'll be damned if you dare break any of my valuables!" He growled while coming forward.

"Run. Break everything," Natasha whispered as she pulled her sister to her feet.

Natalie held on to her sister as she started running again, both of them smashing everything they could get their hands on. An angry hiss filled the air before Black Hat started screaming all sorts of profanities at them.

Natalie could have laughed, but felt a violent yank on her arm, making her stop as she heard a sickening wet sound from her sister. Natalie slowly looked behind her and saw Natasha looking down at a fleshy black tendril that protruded from her chest in disbelief. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked up at her sister with a pained smile on her face.

"Run, Natalie," she whispered before she was yanked back into the darkness.

Natalie couldn't move as she watched Black Hat murdered her sister. He kept his gaze on her as he snapped her neck with a loud crack, a cruel smile on his bloody lips. Natasha's tear-filled gaze stared into Natalie's soul as he began feasting on her.

Natalie let out a pained cry as she forced herself to run. She had to run. She had to survive for Natasha. She had to get back to the rest of her family and tell them everything. How was she going to get back? She couldn't find any exits and there was now ways he was going to try breaking any windows at the moment.

All she could do now was run and hide. Hide. Where could she even hide if Black Hat knew where she was? She had noticed the security cameras everywhere, watching her every movement. There was no use in hiding. All she could do was run despite her exhaustion. She had to stop, but knew that would mean certain death if she dared to even rest for a few minutes.

Natalie's thoughts were interrupted when she ran into something soft and furry. She fell to the ground with a thud and looked up to find a big, blue bear standing before her. The bear looked down at her in confusion before smiling in a friendly manner. It looked harmless as it held out a paw for her to grab.

"C-Can you h-help me?" Natalie asked as she took its paw. The bear cocked its head to the side, letting out a confused murmur as it pulled her to her feet.

Before Natalie could say anything else, the bear's eyes widened in fear before it bounded off into a nearby room, leaving her again once more. Not a good sign.

"I'm coming for you, my dear," Black Hat's horrible voice resonated through the hallway.

Natalie glanced around quickly and ran into the room where the bear was. It was completely dark, except for one dying candle in the corner. There was no sign of the bear nor were there any more doors to go through. She was trapped. She had failed.

Natalie let the tears burst forth as she fell to her knees in defeat. She didn't want to die, but knew there was no way to escape the inevitable.

"I'm so sorry, Natasha," she whispered as she crawled over to the candle and huddled up next to it.

She was exhausted as she stared into the darkness, thinking about her sister. She smiled sadly at the thought of being with her again real soon.

Natalie's attention soon turned to the shadows surrounding her. The shadows cast by the candle's light confused her as they slowly changed shapes on the floor in front of her. They at first looked like nothing before slowly changing into a familiar smiling figure in a top hat. Natalie felt her blood run cold as a dark chuckle filled the room, extinguishing the candle.

"I found you, my dear," Black Hat crowed as the candle's light was replaced by the green glow of his teeth and the glowing red of his eyes.

Natalie let out an anguished cry before she was consumed by teeth and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith grunted loudly as she pulled the grate away from a rather large air vent. She smiled as she stared into the dark and dusty tunnel before her. It was big enough for her to crawl in and hide, but small enough so that nothing could possibly follow her.

Glancing behind her one last time, she started crawling. As she crawled through the small space, she thought of where she could go next. There had to be some kind of exit somewhere. Maybe the air vents could hopefully lead outside.

A horrible, sickly-sweet smell filled the air as she crawled by another air vent. She peeked out and saw the remains of one of the twins sprawled out in a hallway. Limbs were scattered everywhere and her chest and stomach were torn open. Meredith shuddered and looked away, feeling sick to her stomach. That would be her if she stayed in this horrible place any longer. She had to move on.

Meredith tried to ignore the horrible smell and continued on her way. She wasn't sure how much time had passed as she took multiple turns and climbed up multiple levels. She was sure she was close.

Some more time passed before she heard something ahead of her. Something was crawling in her direction. A maniacal, high-pitched giggle filled the air as it got closer and closer. Meredith resisted the urge to scream and tried to back up. She looked around desperately and saw that there were no other tunnels to go to. She wanted to get up and run, but the confined space kept her in place.

"There you are! Black Hat's been lookin' for ya!" A girl's voice chimed as something sharp slashed her across her face, sending hot waves of pain coursing through her. Meredith screamed as she felt cold arms wrap around her neck and drag her back.

"NO!" Meredith cried out as she resisted. A loud crack filled the air and Meredith felt her heart drop as the vent suddenly came crashing down. More pained coursed through her as she was jostled around before she stopped.

She breathed in dust, coughing violently as she crawled out of the broken vent into un unknown room. Meredith hissed softly in pain as she tried to take in her surroundings, but she saw nothing. Meredith touched her face and felt something sticky and wet coming from her eyes. It hurt when she tried to blink. She had been blinded.

"No," she whimpered as her head started pounding. She was completely vulnerable now.

There was nothing else that she could do except for going forward and hoping against hope that nothing horrible would find her. Each step she took sent pain coursing through her. She was sure she had broken some bones after that fall.

Meredith heard approaching footsteps and froze in place. This was it. There was nowhere to go now. Burning hot tears trickled down her face as she stared into the darkness.

"Oh my god! Is that you, Meredith?" A familiar voice asked.

"Melissa?" Meredith replied in a raspy voice.

"What happened to you?" Melissa asked.

"I…I was hiding in…in the vents. Someone found me and attacked me and we…we fell. I can't see and I hurt all over," Meredith whimpered.

"I'm so sorry, Meredith," Melissa said, pulling her into a hug. Meredith sobbed softly as she hugged her back. It had felt like an eternity since someone had hugged her.

"What are we going to do now?" Meredith asked.

"There's an empty closet close to you. Hide there while I look for a way out. I'll be right back, I promise," Melissa replied while pushing her forward to the unknown. Meredith reach forward and felt the familiar shape of a door. Melissa pushed her in and closed the door.

"Don't take too long!" Meredith exclaimed as she sat down.

She didn't want to be all alone, but knew that she would be a burden if Melissa were to come across any kind of danger. She hoped against hope that Melissa would come back safely and that nothing bad would find her, but those were very unlikely.

Some time passed before Meredith could hear approaching footsteps.

"Are you still there, Meredith?" Melissa's voice called out.

"I am! Did you find a way out?" Meredith asked hopefully.

"I did! It's actually really close by," Melissa chimed while gently pulling Meredith to her feet.

Meredith felt her heart swell which joy before it was replaced with a searing pain in her eyes. She was going to be free!

A loud gurgle came from Melissa, causing her to giggle at the action. Meredith felt her own stomach growl and she let out a soft groan. It had been a while since the two of them had something to eat.

"I'm starving," Melissa muttered, her grip on Meredith's arm tightening a bit.

"Me to. I'm sure we can get something to eat when we go to the hospital," Meredith replied while patting her stomach.

"I…don't think that will be necessary, Meredith," Melissa replied in a strange tone.

"Melissa?" Meredith said, feeling panic take over as the grip on her shoulder tightened even more.

"Melissa abandoned you, my dear," a familiar voice purred.

Meredith couldn't move as she was pulled close into a crushing embrace. She had to think quick before she was killed.

"Stop!" She cried out as she felt a slimy tongue lick her wounded eyes.

"That won't help, my dear," Black Hat chuckled as he dug his claws into her sides.

"I…I lied on the job application! I'm not twenty-one. I…I-I'm seventeen!" Meredith confessed as more hot tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Is that so?" Black Hat growled as he stopped what he was doing.

"I…I needed the money," Meredith muttered.

"Hmm. Seventeen. I guess I'll have to let you go, my dear," Black Hat said while loosening his grip on her a bit.

"Really?"

"Of course not, you naive child! You'll be much sweeter compared to the others," Black Hat crowed while pulling her back into a crushing embrace.

Meredith cried out as she felt multiple knife-like protrusions impale her through her stomach. She tried to pull away, but was stopped when she felt sharp claws dig into her chest, making her cough violently. She could taste blood as she was pushed to the ground. She attempted to move, but was stopped as the monster pinned her beneath him.

"You must be terrified, my dear," Black Hat hissed softly as sharp claws and teeth continued to tear into her. Meredith only stared into the dark as she felt her life slip away. The thought of Melissa abandoning her clung to her as she faded away into the unknown.

 

Melissa had heard Meredith's pained cries and sprinted back to where she had found her. She looked around a corner and froze at the sight of Black Hat consuming her friend. Meredith stared at the ceiling with a blank expression in her wounded eyes.

Melissa backed away and cursed softly to herself as the floor beneath her creaked loudly. She turned and saw Black Hat looking in her direction with a bloody smile on his face.

"You better run, dear," he chuckled as he went back to devouring Meredith.

Melissa turned and ran. There was no helping the others now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Meredith


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Very bad tentacle rape

Anna let out a groan of frustration as she found herself running out of rooms to go through. There was no way out.

The screams of the others resonated through the mansion, reminding her of the terrible fate that she would soon encounter if she didn't find a safe place to hide.

How long had it been? Minutes? Hours? She had ran past multiple grandfather clocks, but they all had different times. She had checked her phone, but it mysteriously died as soon as she got to this awful place. 

A deep chuckle filled the air, sending chills down her spine. She had to defend herself as best she could. She couldn't do what that girl, Sam, did. Getting close to Black Hat meant death, which meant that she could throw something at him to briefly distract him. She spotted a small statue of Black Hat on a pedestal and smiled. That could work.

"I'm not going to die a virgin tonight," she muttered as she picked up the statue.

"That can be arranged, my dear," the statue chimed as it turned its head to smile at her.

Anna screamed and threw the statue across the room. It shattered and turned into a ball of flesh and teeth before Black Hat stood in its place, smiling horribly as he flicked off some rubble from his clothes.

Anna looked for any kind of escape, but found nothing as Black Hat cornered her in the darkest part of the room.

"I think I can afford to waste one virgin tonight," Black Hat purred while pushing Anna to the ground with a fleshy tendril that protruded from his back. Black Hat chuckled as he bent down to her level. 

"Don't touch me, you slimy bastard!" Anna screeched as she slapped him across the face once she saw him extend a claw toward her. Black Hat's smile only got bigger from the action.

"You DID say you didn't want to die a virgin. I'm just fulfilling your wish, my dear," Black Hat said while reaching forward to stroke her face with razor-sharp claws. Anna shivered at the action, silently cursing herself once more for coming here in the first place.

Anna tensed up as she felt two tendrils wrap around her arms, pinning them behind her back. She saw another tendril go for her legs and she tried to kick it away, but it was quickly replaced by another spiked tendril that wrapped tightly around her leg, digging into her skin.

"D-Don't," Anna whimpered as Black Hat leaned down to nibble at her neck while more tendrils continued to prod and poke her. She had chosen a horrible day to wear a skirt as the tendrils continued to creep up her legs.

"Don't be scared, dear. I'm going to show you something wonderful," Black Hat purred while removing his coat and vest.

"What?!" Anna exclaimed as she weakly fought against the tendrils touching her face.

Black Hat chuckled as he continued undoing his shirt. Anna watched in horror as he revealed an amalgamation of sharp teeth, gaping mouths, and spiked tongues beneath his shirt. Smaller tendrils reached out to her as Black Hat pulled her into his lap. Anna cried out in agony as sharp teeth tore into her shirt and slippery tentacles prodded her womanhood.

"Keep screaming, dear. No one is going to help you," Black Hat growled as his claws dug into her back, tearing her shirt in the process.

Anna didn't want to give him the pleasure of her screams even though it was all she wanted to do. She shook her head and kept her mouth shut, glaring at him as tears streamed down her face. She winced as she bit her tongue when she felt a several tendrils penetrate her. Black Hat noticed this sudden change and smiled a rather toothy smile, blood dripping from his lips.

"I…I'm n-n-not scared of you," Anna squeaked.

"You're a horrible liar, my dear. You're terrified. I can smell it. It's…intoxicating," he hissed as he pushed her on her back, pinning her beneath him. Anna watched in horror as more tentacles shot out from his chest and lower regions.

"You belong to me now," Black Hat chuckled while tightening his grip, digging his claws and teeth into her flesh. Anna let out a brief scream before the tentacles descended on her.

 

Melissa had somehow found herself in a room full of security cameras. She could find an exit for sure with these. Sitting herself down before the cameras, she started going through each camera feed. There wasn't much activity besides some random bear who seemed to be fighting over a toy with a strange looking girl. She ignored them and continued looking.

After checking the third camera, she came across something awful. Black Hat had Anna and he was…Melissa felt sick at what she saw. Anna stared fearfully at the camera as a multitude of tentacles ravaged her. She wanted to run down and help, but she knew what Black Hat was capable of. There was nothing she could do.

Melissa noticed the audio was turned off for the security cameras and decided to turn it on as Black Hat finished raping Anna.

"What a mess I've made. Oh, you poor thing! You look absolutely awful. Don't worry, you'll be able to feel again real soon," Black Hat said as the tentacles disappeared into his skin. He got up and Melissa had a better look at Anna's damaged body. She was still barely alive as she stared at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"Flug! I see you there, you little pervert! C'mere," Black Hat growled as a frightened yelp was heard off screen.

"S-So sorry for intruding, sir!" Dr. Flug stammered as he rushed into the room. Black Hat scowled at him before smacking him upside the head before regaining his composure. 

"Take this girl down to the labs and treat her wounds. I have plans for her," Black Hut muttered as he snapped his fingers. A wheelchair materialized out of thin air next to Anna's body. He snapped his fingers again and an unresponsive Anna was lifted into the air and placed in the chair.

"Y-You really did a number on her, sir," Dr. Flug commented as he started pushing the chair out of the room.

"Of course, doctor. Just like old times," Black Hat sighed as he sauntered out of the room.

Melissa turned off the audio. She had to get down to the labs. She could save Anna.

With a few more clicks, she found an expansive laboratory filled with all sorts of horrible weapons and machinery. It was four levels below her. She could make it.   
Melissa clicked once more and saw another room that was close to the laboratory. Dr. Flug was seen strapping Anna to what looked like a hospital bed. He looked terrified as he started treating Anna's wounds. Melissa smiled. She could tell that that man was submissive and couldn't be all that violent. She could use him to get out.

"I'm coming, Anna," she whispered to herself as she turned to run out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Melissa save Anna? Who knows lol


	6. Chapter 6

It was eerily quiet as Melissa made her way down a ridiculously long staircase. She kept glancing behind her after hearing every sound this damned mansion made. She was sure she was being watched.

It wasn't long before she finally found herself in front of a single door. A sign above it read "Lab". This was the place. Melissa sighed before opening the door.  
The lab was dimly lit as she walked in. Even though she didn't see much, she could tell it was filthy. Crumpled up paper littered the floor with unfinished designs for strange devices. Melissa could have sworn there was dried blood splattered on the walls, but she couldn't tell. It could have been oil or any kind of residue.

Along with the strange stains were scratch marks from some kind of animal. Not good. What was going on down here?

Melissa glanced around and saw what looked like a gun laying on a table. She went over to it and picked it up. She wasn't sure what it could do, but she knew that she could use it.

The moment she picked up the gun, soft sobs filled the air. They were coming from another door at the back of the lab. There was another door right next to it as Melissa got closer. Melissa reached for the door handle to the room where the crying was coming from and paused. This was too easy. Melissa backed away from the door and glanced at the other door next to it.

"H-H-Help me, Melissa!" A voice cried out.

This wasn't Anna. Melissa remembered how quiet she was over the camera feed earlier. This was a trap.

Melissa turned to the other door and opened it to find herself in what looked like a dimly lit hospital wing. She immediately spotted Dr. Flug standing next to a hospital bed. He was still treating Anna who stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression. He seemed unresponsive to the door opening and Melissa creeping up on him. Melissa was standing a few feet behind him before he finally looked up from his work. He turned around and Melissa held the gun to his face.

"Oh! What are you doing down here?" He cried out while holding his hands up in surrender, his eyes going wide in terror at the gun held against him.

"I'm here to save her and to get out of this damned place. I'm sure you must know a way out," Melissa muttered.

"P-Put that down, ma'am. You don't know what you're doing," Dr. Flug stammered while trying to back away.

"I know this is some kind of weapon. Let us out and I won't shoot," Melissa said.

She glanced over at Anna who continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. She looked much worse up close. Cuts and bite wounds covered her exposed skin, nearly painting her red.

"We're going to get out of here, Anna," Melissa said with a smile. Anna was unresponsive.

"I'm afraid I can't help you, ma'am. Miss Anna belongs to Black Hat now," Dr. Flug said while pressing himself against the wall. Melissa noticed a small button on the wall next to him and saw his fingers inching toward it.

"That's bullshit!" Melissa exclaimed while lunging toward the strange man. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away from the wall. She was a second too late before he managed to press the button. An alarm went off and the lights went red.

"Turn it off!" Melissa cried out while holding the gun dangerously close to Dr. Flug's face.

Before she could do anything else, the door slammed open. Melissa turned and saw Black Hat glaring at her from across the room. Melissa glared back and held Flug close to her, holding the gun close to his head.

"Let. Him. Go," Black Hat hissed softly.

"Let us go free and I'll release him," Melissa replied while tightening her grip on Flug, making him whimper.

Black Hat's scowl slowly turned into a cruel smirk at the sight of the gun in her hand.

"I can't possibly let you go, my dear. I'm still hungry. If you leave, then I will have to go out and spill innocent blood to find what I'm looking for. You're quite selfish if you're willing to let that happen. Dear Anna will stay since she can no longer properly function. She will make a wonderful addition to my collection of terrified test subjects," Black Hat crowed while walking over to Anna. He stroked her cheek with a single claw, making her tremble uncontrollably.

"Touch her again and I'll shoot the doctor," Melissa said, feeling her hand tremble. She had to think of something to get out of here.

"You don't even know what that weapon does, my dear. Drop them and I will give you a fairly quick and painless death," Black Hat said while sauntering forward.

"You said there were other test subjects. They could be virgins. Hell, the doctor might even be a virgin!" Melissa cried out in desperation.

"He is not a virgin, my dear. I dealt with that myself. And my lovely test subjects are only kept for experimental reasons. I have no need to to consume them if they happen to be virgins," Black Hat said with a chuckle as he got even closer.

"Ma'am, it's not worth it. You're only going to die horribly if you keep this up-"

"Shut up!" Melissa cried out while pulling the trigger. Flug let out a a surprised cry as he slipped out of her grip in a puff of smoke. Melissa watched in confusion as Flug shrunk down to four inches. He looked around in confusion before rushing over to a laughing Black Hat.

"Your invention worked, doctor!" Black Hat crowed while gently picking up Flug and placing him in a pocket within his coat. With the flick of a wrist, the gun was yanked out of Melissa's hands by some unknown force.

"Now, will you hand yourself over peacefully or am I going to have to kill you on the spot?" Black Hat said while pointing the gun at Melissa.

"Please, ma'am. More innocent lives will suffer if you keep this up," Flug spoke up.

Melissa glanced over at Anna who seemed to be watching everything in silent terror. She just wanted to save her. That was all she really wanted. The poor thing didn't deserve any of this.

"Don't let Anna suffer. That's all I ask of you," Melissa muttered.

"Good girl. I'll be sure to use her sparingly," Black Hat replied, smiling smugly as he sauntered close with the gun drawn.

Melissa turned her gaze to Anna and smiled sadly. The poor thing was trying to struggle against the restraints, whimpering softly.

"Treat our new friend, Flug," Black Hat muttered while pulling Flug out of his pocket and shooting him with the gun. Dr. Flug returned to his regular size. He swayed around dizzily for a bit before going over to Anna's side.

"D-D-Don't hurt h-her!" Anna cried out in a weak voice.

"I…I'll be fine, Anna. Trust me. We'll be together again soon with the others," Melissa replied as she wiped away a few stray tears.

"You…You're gonna die," Anna said softly.

"I know."

"What heartless creature would break up such a heart-breaking scene?" Black Hat said in a mocking tone before continuing in a sing-song voice as he grabbed Melissa by the arm, "I would!"

"You're a monster," Melissa growled as she was quickly led out of the room. She managed to get one last look at Anna before the door was shut.

"That's what the heroes tell me before I kill them," Black Hat said with a chuckle as he ascended the stairs, dragging her along.

Melissa grew silent as they went up multiple levels. Every time she slowed down, Black Hat tugged harder on her arm, making her groan softly in response. She wished she could fight back, but knew that it was pointless. She was going to die anyway. She hoped against hope that Anna wouldn't suffer for much longer. She didn't deserve being here after what Black Hat did to her. 

It wasn't long before the two of them were standing in one of many sitting rooms. She felt her heart skip a beat as Black Hat turned to her, teeth bared in a menacing smile as he starting flexing his claws. Melissa only glared back at him. 

"Turn around, my dear. I will try and make it quick since you've managed to last so long," he said.

Melissa did as she was told and turned around to face an open window. She could see the morning sun starting to rise. She managed to smile as she saw some birds flying in the distance. It was absolutely beautiful. She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt sharp claws wrap tightly around her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, she's dead :/  
> I was so tempted to have Melissa die in another, more horrible way, but this felt more appropriate :)  
> More to come soon with poor Anna ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All sorts of spooky stuff is going down here lol
> 
> Btw, I have no idea how meat grinders work XD

All she could see was a horrendous fleshy mess of teeth, tongues, eyes and tentacles in the darkness. It ravaged and consumed her like some starving animal. Anna wanted to scream and cry out, but nothing came. She wanted to believe that this was a nightmare, but it felt too real. The pain and agony was overwhelming. She wished for death to take her, but it never came. Death was nothing compared to this.

Anna cried out as she woke up in an unknown room. The bed she laid in was drenched with sweat and blood. She wanted to move, but found that she was strapped in rather tightly. She glanced around and saw a nearby open wardrobe with fresh clothes in it.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention and Anna turned to see the strange doctor, Dr. Flug, walk in with a small plate of sandwiches. Anna felt her stomach rumble at the sight of it.

"How are you feeling? You've been asleep for a while," he said while placing the plate next to her. He reached over and undid her bindings, humming softly. Anna glared at him before grabbing a sandwich. That was a ridiculous question! He knew what she was feeling. He saw what had happened to her.

"I…I should let Black Hat know you're awake," Dr. Flug said while getting up.

"No," Anna muttered, feeling the dread rise within her at the mention of that terrible creature.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. He just wants to talk to you about you staying here and serving him," Dr. Flug replied with a sad look in his eyes. The sadness turned to fear as he quickly pushed her down and strapped her in. Anna wanted to protest, but Dr. Flug held a finger to where his lips should be before standing next to the bed, his trembling hands held behind him.

Anna felt her blood run cold as she watched Black Hat saunter into the room with that horrible smile on his face. The smile disappeared as he spotted the plate of food.

"Flug! Why are you feeding our guest?" He demanded while rushing over to grab Dr. Flug by the front of his coat.

"I-It's been three days, sir! She needed something in…in her system!" Dr. Flug cried out while holding his hands above his head in surrender.

"I'll put something better in her, doctor. Get out!" Black Hat hissed while throwing a terrified Dr. Fug toward the doorway. Dr. Flug looked like he was about to say something before the door was slammed in his face.

Black Hat sighed and composed himself before turning his attention back to Anna. Anna felt a fresh wave of tears rise up as she tried to look away.

"You must be starving, sweet one. I have something that I'm sure you'll enjoy," Black Hat said while pulling up a chair to sit by her side of the bed. A delicious smell suddenly filed the air and Anna could feel her mouth water at the sensation. She looked back to find a rather large plate piled high with steak before her. It looked absolutely delicious.

"Do you want this, sweet one?" Black Hat asked while holding the plate inches in front of her face.

Anna wanted so desperately to say yes, but something in the back of her mind told her not to trust this horrible man. Those steaks could be poisoned and ready to kill her within minutes. Anna groaned as she felt her stomach rumble, making Black Hat chuckle darkly.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said while undoing her bindings.

Anna slowly sat up and grabbed the knife and fork that were provided. She carefully poked one of the steaks, frowning slightly as she tried to find any sort of contamination.

"It's safe, sweet one. Eat it," Black Hat said, watching on with a cruel smile.

Anna gave him one last suspicion glare before wolfing down one of the steaks. It was absolutely delicious! She couldn't remember the last time she had something like this. She was sure she had burned the inside of her mouth by shoving the hot steaks down her mouth, but she didn't care. She hadn't eaten in days. It wasn't long before she had finally eaten all the steaks and was licking the plate greedily.

"That must have been really good, sweet one. That meat is quite rare, you know. I got it a few days ago," Black Hat said.

"I…I love it," Anna admitted.

"Would you like some more, sweet one?" Black Hat asked.

"Y-Yes," Anna replied as her stomach growled once more.

"Excellent! Come with me. We'll discuss your future servitude here while we head to the kitchen," Black Hat said while using some dark magic to lift Anna out of the bed and into a a wheelchair that had suddenly appeared in a puff of black smoke.

"The doctor mentioned that," Anna muttered as she was rolled out of the room.

"Ahh, that's good. Now you know that you're staying here forever as my servant. You will do as I say and you will NOT disobey me or resist. If you disobey me, you will get punished severely. If you so much as step out of line, I will make you suffer greatly. If you do as you're told and you stay in line, then you will get some kind of reward," Black Hat explained.

Anna only glared at the ground in disgust. This was her life now. Would her friends and family even know that she's here? She did tell them that she had found a job that would pay well, but she never told them where for fear that they would refuse to let her go. Stupid mistake.

"My family and friends will miss me," she said.

"They will, but with a…heartfelt, self-destructing letter detailing your tragic demise and a good sum of money laced with a special chemical my Dr. Flug created to wipe memories, they'll forget your very existence in no time," Black Hat said.

They were going to forget her very existence. Anna felt sick to the stomach at the thought of being forgotten. She was truly going to be stuck here forever. Even if she could escape, there was nowhere for her to go.

"Here's the kitchen!" Black Hat announced.

Anna looked up at a rather formidable door that led to a large dining room. It was empty as Black Hat pushed her through the room. There was another door near the back which led a kitchen. Anna could smell something terrible coming from it. She braced herself as black Hat opened the door and pushed her in. It was absolutely revolting as Anna took in the horrific state of the kitchen. Questionable stains marked the walls and shattered plates littered the floor. Stoves were on full blast with pots fill of something disgusting in them. How could such delicious steaks be made here?

"Look there, sweet one. That's where the steaks were prepared," Black Hat said while pointing and pushing her to the back of the room.

Anna saw a large contraption that looked like some kind of deformed meat grinder. It was too big to be just any meat grinder. There was a large platform above it that contained a hatch. A rope was attached to the side of it. Anna looked to the side and saw a rather large container that smelled sickly sweet.

"Watch this, sweet one," Black Hat crowed while flicking his wrist. The top of the container came loose and what rose out of it in a black mist made Anna scream in horror and disgust. It was the remains of Melissa. Black Hat laughed at her terror and flung Melissa's remains to the top of the platform and walked over to the rope.

"NO!" Anna cried out while trying to free herself from the wheelchair. Black chains wrapped around her arms and legs, keeping her in place.

"You wanted more of those steaks, sweet one. I'm giving you more steaks," Black Hat said while pulling the rope and pressing a button on the side of the meat grinder. It came to life as Melissa's remains fell headfirst into the meat grinder. Anna felt sick to the stomach as she saw and heard the grinder destroy her friend. Who did she eat before? She felt sick as she thought about how greedily she devoured those steaks. She had eaten someone. Anna leaned over the side of the wheelchair and retched, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Are you ready for some more, sweet one? They're hot and ready for you," Black Hat said while holding a plate under the part of the meat grinder where the formed meat came out. Large chunks of meat oozed out onto the plate, making her retch even more. Black Hat laughed wickedly and heated up the meat with a laser that came from his monocled eye.

"I d-d-don't want i-i-it," Anna stammered as she tried to turn her head away from the delicious smelling meat.

"That's too damn bad, sweet one. It's either this or nothing at all. You choose," Black Hat said, scowling at her while holding the meat closer to her.

"No!" Anna screamed while spitting at his face.

Black Hat was unresponsive as he wiped his face off. He went over and gently placed the plate of meat on a nearby table and walked back to her with a growing smile on his face. Anna could feel the terror growing inside her as she stared back at him. She immediately regretted doing that.

"You haven't even started working and you're already disobeying me. What shall I do with you?" He said in an eerily calm voice as he pinched her cheek with sharp claws, making her whimper softly.

"Take her eyes!" A voice called out from the front of the kitchen.

Anna looked over at the source and saw a strange-looking girl watching them. She was seated and eating popcorn while watching the two of them. Black Hat looked annoyed at first before a look of sudden realization washed over him. He smiled cruelly as he turned his attention back to Anna. She could have sworn she saw his eye glow red for a brief moment.

"That's a wonderful idea, Dementia. Would you like to watch?" Black Hat asked while flexing his claws.

"Hell yeah! Can I have some of that steak as well?" Dementia chimed while rushing over to the plate of meat.

"Of course, dear. Now watch closely. We're going to have some fun with our new friend," Black Hat said while holding each side of Anna's head.

"No! Don't do this! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disobey! I'll….I'll behave from now on!" Anna pleaded as Black Hat's grip on her head tightened a bit.

"You need to learn your lesson, sweet one. No servant of mine disobeys me," Black Hat hissed, his eye going red as he pressed sharp claws into her eyes. Anna cried out in agony and tried to shake free, but nothing happened as her vision started quickly fading. Black Hat's grip on her head loosened as he dug his claws into her eyes even more.

"IT HURTS!" Anna screamed, feeling herself grow faint from blood loss and shock.

"It's supposed to hurt, sweet one. You deserve this punishment for your disobedience. You'll learn to be good with time," Black Hat growled.

Anna couldn't see anything. She could hear the girl, Dementia, giggling like a maniac while Black Hat cackled evilly. She could feel her eyes finally being yanked out of their sockets with tow disgustingly wet pops. She didn't want this anymore. She just wanted to die and be with the others before her.

"Kill me," Anna pleaded weakly. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kill you? Oh, sweet one. I'm going to keep you around for quite a while. I may torture and abuse you to the brink of death, but I will not allow you to die. You're going to stay here forever," Black Hat's voice hissed as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

It was so dark. She couldn't tell if she was awake or not as she stared into the darkness. She sure as hell wasn't dead. Black Hat's final words to her struck her. She wasn't going to be dying anytime soon. She was to stay in this terrible place for the rest of her life; blind, cold and terrified for what might happen next to her. There was nothing she could do to resist or else she would face more torture and abuse.

She could recall the last thing she saw before she lot her sight. Black Hat stood over her with that horrible, toothy smile as he held her head in her hands. She could recall that horrible red glow in his eye before his claws dug into her. She wanted to think of anything else to take her mind off of that image, but it wouldn't go away. It was forever burned in her mind, filling her with dread and terror.

"Wake up, sweet one. It's time for you to get to work," a familiar voice crowed in the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter :D

Anna sat quietly as she listened to Black Hat rage against some client. She wanted to tug at the uncomfortable collar around her neck, but she knew not to if she didn't want another electric shock and a smack to the face. She went to tug at her skirt which was riding up on her. she despised her maid outfit. It was just too uncomfortable. A soft sigh escaped her parched lips as she continued to listen to the argument between the two villains.

"You have to let me work for you, Black Hat! I'm much better than that useless scientist of yours. I can make inventions at three times the speed that imbecile does," the strange villain said.

"I have no use for you, Ratchet. There's nothing you can do to sway me," Black Hat growled, his grip tightening on Anna's chain, making her groan softly.

"I can give you my only daughter as payment if you wish. She's a virgin. Let her in and see for yourself," Ratchet crowed.

Anna heard Black Hat's office door open and soft footsteps filled the air. The daughter was crying softly to herself. Anna braced herself when she heard Black Hat growl angrily.

"I have no use for your child, Ratchet. I already have a loyal servant of my own," Black Hat said while running a hand through Anna's hair, making her tremble as he managed to scratch her scalp.

"She doesn't look loyal to me. My Rose will serve you well, sir," Ratchet grumbled.

Black Hat was silent before he chuckled darkly. The grip on her chain fell to the ground as Black Hat stood up and moved forward. Anna quickly backed into the nearest corner of the room and listened closely.

"She is a pretty one, Ratchet. She will make a lovely meal," Black Hat purred.

A horrific scream filled the air followed by the sound of Ratchet being detained by what sounded like a freeze ray. Anna shivered in the corner as she heard those all to familiar screams from so long ago.

"You bastard! She only wanted to serve you!" Ratchet cried out, his voice filled with rage and grief.

"She is serving me, Ratchet. Now die," Black Hat replied. Anna heard another gunshot and a wet explosion.

She wasn't sure show much more she could handle. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Months? She had no idea. Life was agony here. She wished to run away, but that could only happen in her dreams.

"Fuck this place," she whispered as she tugged at her collar. She had had enough of this nonsense. An electric shock coursed through her, making her scream in agony. She tugged again, hoping the next shock would kill her. She screamed again as another wave coursed through her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Black Hat's voice growled over her screams. She ignored him and went to tug at her collar. She was stopped as a tendril impaled her hand, making her shriek. She tried to tug at her collar with her free hand and was stopped by a clawed hand. Anna was violently yanked from the ground and pressed against the wall. She could smell the girl's blood on Black Hat's breath.

"What is the meaning of this, sweet one?" he hissed as he wrapped a tendril around her neck.

"I….I don't w-w-want to be here," Anna muttered, grimacing at the horrible stench.

"That's too damn bad. You are not permitted to die. You will serve me until I feel like it's time to kill you. I believe Ratchet was right when he said you weren't loyal. I think you need another lesson on how to be a good servant," Black Hat said, his voice dripping with acid.

"N-No," Anna whimpered as she felt a spiked tentacle roam up her skirt.

"Black Hat, sir? How did your meeting go?" Dr. Flug's voice asked from the door.

"It went well, Flug! I'm busy right now," Black Hat growled in an annoyed tone, his grip on Anna's neck tightening.

"S-Sorry, sir!" Dr. Flug exclaimed while slamming the door.

"So bloody unprofessional," Black Hat muttered before chuckling darkly, "Where were we?"

 

Anna sat silently in the tub as 5.0.5 cleaned her. She hissed softly as the bear poured hot water over her new bite wounds. The bear growled in a worried tone as he gently placed some rags on her bleeding shoulders.

"Thank you for cleaning me, 5.0.5," Anna said with a pained smile. She appreciated the strange bear and his generosity.

5.0.5 giggled and continued cleaning her. Anna's smile faded away as she recalled what had happened fifteen minutes ago. There was no stopping this madness. She couldn't fight back. She couldn't resist. That monster had her underneath his thumb. She felt sick to her stomach as she thought about the next time. She didn't want it to happen, but it was inevitable. Her damaged eyes stung as she cried softly. 5.0.5 growled softly as he gently wiped at her eyes.

5.0.5 shrieked in terror as he suddenly backed away from her. He whimpered softly as she heard a familiar growl.

"Your break is over, sweet one! It's time to get back to work!" Black Hat yelled while pulling Anna out of the bathtub.

Anna barely had any time to protest before her clothes were magically back on her. Another tight collar was tied around her neck and she was brought over to his side with a rough tug.

"Now, are you going to be a good little servant, sweet one?" Black Hat asked, chuckling villainously as he tightened his grip on her.

"I…I will, sir," Anna replied, feeling sick.

"Good girl," Black Hat purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll do more with poor Anna in the future. Possibly as a background character or something.
> 
> I might add an extra chapter which will highlight Melissa's alternate death. 
> 
> What did y'all think of this lovely fic?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa's alternate death :D
> 
> Warning: It's kinda gross XD

"Now, will you hand yourself over peacefully or am I going to have to kill you on the spot?" Black Hat said while pointing the gun at Melissa.

"Please, ma'am. More innocent lives will suffer if you keep this up," Flug spoke up.

Melissa glanced over at Anna who seemed to be watching everything in silent terror. She just wanted to save her. That was all she really wanted. The poor thing didn't deserve any of this.

"Don't let Anna suffer. That's all I ask of you," Melissa muttered.

"Good girl. I'll be sure to use her sparingly," Black Hat replied, smiling smugly before shooting Melissa with the shrink ray. Melissa cried out as she felt herself shrink down to six inches. She watched on silently as Black Hat pulled Dr. Flug from his pocket and placed him next to her. Flug gave her a sad look before he was shot with the ray. Dr. Flug grew back to his regular size and walked over to Black Hat's side.

"Look at how tiny she is, Flug. Barely a mouthful," Black Hat chuckled while crouching down to pick her up. Mellisa grunted as he squeezed tightly. She cried out in agony as bones started breaking and splintering as his grip tightened even more.

"Do you have any last words, my dear?" Black Hat asked while holding her over his gaping jaws. Melissa stared down at the mess of teeth below her and shuddered. She glanced at Anna who had her eyes closed tight, tears still streaming down her face. Dr. Flug looked away in disgust. 

"I…I hope you choke on me," Melissa growled.

"That won't be happening, dear," Black Hat crowed before lowering her.

Melissa could only watch in defeat as multiple smaller tendrils shot out from the back of his throat and wrapped themselves around her. They squeezed tightly, growing teeth that dug into her damp skin. Melissa wept softly as she was dragged into the dark. She tried to reach out and block his airway, but a tendril shot out and cut off her arms with a single slice, making her scream in agony. More and more tendrils wrapped around her as they pulled her down into the unknown. Melissa tried to block everything out and prayed for Anna's safety. She knew she would suffer, but she hoped against hope that she would somehow find a way to escape.

Melissa closed her eyes as she felt something sharp and wet dig into the back of her head, sending waves of hot agony coursing through her. She tried to scream and cry out, but was stopped when a tendril slid into her mouth and down her throat. She gagged and choked as it dug around in her. More and more tendrils started burrowing themselves into her. She felt so…drained and empty. He was taking her virgin blood.

" _I'm…I'm so sorry, Anna_ ," she thought as she faded away into the unknown as the last of her blood was sucked out of her.

 


End file.
